One Ballin' Party
by Meoctopus167
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo never came for Orihime? Who would be there for her? Sorry I suck at summaries. First fanfic so please read :D. UlqiHime
1. Lowest Point

"He doesn't love her."

"He never did lover her!"

"Aizen-sama, when are you going to tell the human?"

"Not yet, in due time."

I just stood there, arm crossed, staring at the floor. Even though none of them were facing my direction, I knew they were all looking at me.

"What do you think, Ulquiorra?"

I glanced up at my, OUR, lord. "I have no comment Aizen-sama." I replied.

His eye's furrowed in a suspicion. "What do YOU think will happen to her?"

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breathe, and said something no one thought I'd ever understand. "I believe, her whole imaginary world, or even, REALITY, will be destroyed."

With that, I took my exit and left, not even once looking at the shocked faces around me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though I didn't understand "Human feelings" or "emotions", I could tell the woman, "Orihime", was still hoping, anticipating, for her "Knight". I, amoung many others, was beginning to grow irritated in her attempts to re-assure herself.

I opened the door to her room, or "prison" as she named it, and walked in her room with the slop the pathetic arrancars called food.

"Here's your food, woman. I expect you to eat it."

She never looked at me, despite hearing me.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Still no response.

I frowned, "Or do I have to stuff it down your throat?"

I smirked when I saw her tense, just a little bit, but still enough for a reaction.

Not looking back, because I knew she'd eat or pay the consequences, I strided out of her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------6 hours later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This day couldn't get any worse, well, to be honest, the whole "Debate" on Orihime set off a tinge of aggression in me, which set off the need to punch myself in the nuts. Why? Because, ESPADA'S DO NOT FEEL! Especially the 4th Espada. I don't feel anything, except pain occasionally.

Anyway, I walked to Orihime's room, half expecting an empty plate, or even expecting Nnoitora in her room.

But not expecting this.

I walked into the room, and looked out of the usual, except a plate full of food. But I didn't care about that. I cared about what I saw on the floor.

"Ori..hime?"

She was on the ground, with the ugliest, blood shot eyes. I paid no attention to that. Her hair was all over the place, puffy cheeks, a small amount of snot running down her nose. So what!? Her outfit was torn up, the sleeves weren't even there, probably ripped off. Didn't care.

"What...did...you do?"

Her arm, that's what I saw, the only thing that I focused on.

6 cuts, all in a straight line on her fore-arm. 5 of them were about not even draining any blood. But the last one, that's the one I was worried about. Blood was pooring out of it, like a fucking broken bottle.

My eyes narrowed as I approached her. Inspecting it by site, I guessed it was almost 2 inches deep.

Raising my eyes to her gaze, the fear, the despair, the....hopelessness. Tears were threatening to fall, but I guess the loss of blood fucked that plan up.

Right before she passed out, I said one last thing. "This, this is your lowest point."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------A week later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out, our "Precious" human attempted to kill herself when Menoly and Loly fucking went to her room, and recited the whole converstion during the Espada meeting. So, not surprisingly, just as _I PREDICTED_, her heart couldn't sustain the broken feeling. So once Menoly and Loly left *with that douche, Grimmjow, escorting them*, she ran to her bathroom, grabbed hold of a razor, and attempted to cut her vein. The first 5 times scared the shit out of her, until she thought of what she NOW wanted, because the one thing she ever wanted, she'd never have.

HA! No one was concerned, no one at all. In the words of Grimmjow "I'm sure even that Kurosaki-trash wouldn't care.". I agreed. Because, dying in a battle is honorable. Winning a battle and killing yourself after was the old world tradition! But killing yourself?! What fucking good does that solve?

I'm considered "emo" by everyone *I have ears damn-it!*, but I'd never pull the "Kill-myself-switch" if my _CRUSH_ didn't love me back!

"So Ulquiorra. What do you plan on doing with that bitch?" Grimmjow muttered, walking with me the meeting room.

"I don't know....I haven't given it very much thought. What would you do, Grimmjow?" I glanced at him with a small smirk.

Grimmjow looked at me and laughed. "_TRAIN THAT BITCH DAMNIT_!", he looked ahead with the usual sadistic ass smile, "And if she can't take it, take _HER_."

'Not a bad idea', I thought, 'Not bad indeed.'

----------------------------------------------------------------Another week later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does anyone have any ideas for Orihime-chans' speedy recovery?" Aizen-sama said in an annoyed voice, for the 7th time with in 30 minutes.

I glanced around the dim lit room, almost half of the Espadas were asleep, while everyone else were either ignoring Aizen-sama, or thinking quite deeply.

Knowing that if I didn't speak, this "conversation" would last at least another 3 hours. So I seized the chance, and spoke. "I have an idea, I suppose, Aizen-sama."

The ones sleeping woke up, the ones not paying attention looked at me. Everyone, including Aizen-sama, were yet again, shocked!

Clearing his throat, Aizen-sama looked at me, "Do tell."

I closed my eyes, breathed in and dicussed my plan.

Once I was done, I opened my eyes open again and looked around the room. No one seemed to have a disgusted look on their face. Absolutely no one, not even Grimmjow.

Infact, he was the first to break the silence. "Not a bad idea. I like it."

All the other Espadas nodded and muttered in agreement.

Clapping his hands, Aizen-sama finally spoke. "So it is decided. We shall follow through with Ulquiorras' plan. Besides," he chuckled, "we haven't actually thrown a party here, now have we?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note! I love BLEACH!!

So what if you guys don't like it, plz leave a review ^ 3 ^ it's my first fanfic!

Upcoming chapter: What will happen?! DuN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! Find out :D


	2. A New Being

Notice: I forgot to add this to the first chapter. I do NOT own Bleach and it's characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.

Thanks :D enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------------------2 months later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the plan was inciated, I told Aizen-sama I planned on training our "poor little Hime". Of course, he agreed, said something like "Would work in battle.".

Not that I cared, I knew we'd kick the Soul Reapers ass. With or without _HER_.

But, I must say, after her "Heartbreak" incident, Orihime was determined on getting stronger. As she said, "To get back at Kurosaki-kun and show him the pain I felt".

None of us could be any happier, she was so different now. Well, she still ate those alienated concoctions, still too "joyful". But with her on our side, it seemed normal.

The celebration for her was in 2 weeks, so I was rushing around, going over the plans with Aizen-sama and the other Espadas, while still carrying out my duties watching her.

Safe to say, in a couples of weeks, she wouldn't need me to baby-sit her anymore, now that she was with us.

I walked casually with Orihime to the main room for a little practice session.

"So, I hear there's going to be a big party in a couple of weeks." she laughed, "I never thought Arrancars would party."

I thought about it too, I mean, we didn't seem like the type to do that. But why not?!

"Yeah, that's what alot of people would probably think. Though, I'm sure your parents said 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'" I smiled at her when she laughed again.

"Hm, you're right. So what's the occasion anyway?"

"It's a surprise, _IF_ you must know."

We finally reached the destination and I let her continue on to her training session.

As I walked in the main room, my eyes met Grimmjows.

"So you ready man?"

I just let my face make a smug expression and nodded.

"Well then..." a squealy, high pitched chord broke through the air, "Lets ROCK!"

-------------------------------------------------------2 weeks later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tonight is the big night, wierd enough saying that. But Aizen-sama decided to be "so cute" and grant me the honor of picking out Hime-chans clothes!

My nose-bled for at least an hour, Hime-chan kept insisting on Tetsukin-kun on it, but I told her it was just an "accident".

I got up off my bed and started to head down to Orihimes room.

"Hey Ulquiorra." I turned to see Grimmjow leaned against a banister, trying to look like a tough douche I guess, like always.

"When are you gonna get Orihime?" I looked at him with a appalled look.

"When she's damn ready to be gotten! That's when!" I turned back around frumply and left a snickering Grimmjow.

'How dare he! He doesn't know anything about her!" I continued to rant until I stood in front of her door.

Before even raising my hand, the door opened up. "HEY! You ready?". There she stood, and, holy shit!

When I picked out her outfit I didn't know what to pick, so I picked the most comfortable looking clothes. Naturally, so I picked out some really light washed out skinny jeans and a black tank top, with black high tops.

Closing my mouth, I nodded and held out my arm. " Shall we?" I smiled when she giggled. God, she was adorable. Not that this was an un-common thing now. Alot of us like Orihime, but I knew she trusted me more than anyone else.

"By the way Ulquiorra. You look alot better in regular clothes than your stupid uniform." Hm, sarcastic tone, eh?

I smacked her ass, and laughed MY ass off when she glared at me. "Well, if I do say so myself, I have a very toned body."

She agreed, because my black short sleeved shirt was so tight it was like a second skin. But my blue jeans were a little baggy and I had on some, as the kids say now, "stylin' kicks", no thanks to Grimmjow, who was not wearing a shirt, camo shorts, and the same god damn shoes.

We continued talking, mostly her trying to get the "surprise" out of me. Thank Aizen-sama for creating me with a fantastic poker face.

Coming to a stop, we stood in front of the main room doors. "You ready?" I asked her, concerned of her excitement. You know, just in case she got too excited and busted her ass or something.

"Yeah," smile, "You?"

I nodded. "Well, lets go then Ulquiorra!"

Opening the doors slowly, so I wouldn't give away the surprise, until they were fully open. I smirked when she gasped.


	3. Little By Little

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. Thank you.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole room was filled with all the Arrancars in Hueco Mundo. Except there was no white.

The walls were decorated with rainbows of colors. Everyone was wearing casual clothing *including Aizen-sama*.

There wear giant speakers in every corner, booming with music. Almost everyone was dancing, drinking, or doing some sort of party activity.

"So, what do you think Orihime?" I glanced at her with a lopsided smile.

"Oh..my...god! I love Ulquiorra! This is sooo cool!", she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with tiny tears, "Oh my god, and you guys are playing the Millionaires!? I love them! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

As she glomped me, none of us couldn't help but laugh. She was like a fucking five year old at a candy store. Not that we were complaining.

We looked up as Aizen-sama took the mic and cleared his throat. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we are celebrating Orihime, to you. Our blossom in this cold ass place. Our sunshine for a world where the moon mocks us. To you," he smiled at Orihime," for teaching us to smile at the smallest things, Orihime-chan, thank you"

Everyone clapped, cheered, and raised their cups in Hime-chans' direction, while she blushed and laughed.

"Happy birthday Orihime!" Yammi shouted, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Um, Yammi, as sweet as that is, it's not my birthday." "Oh...sorry."

I chuckled as the big, fat dumbass blushed when Orihime hugged him. 'What a retard.' I thought.

A muffled cough was heard, so I turned my glance towards Gin, as he took the mic from Aizen-sama. "Well, now that we're through with the congrats. LET'S PARTY!"

The whole room shook with so many people *Cough Cough Arrancars* applauding.

Once the music started, I heard Orihime gasp.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled as I hugged her from behind.

"Um...well it's just..this song..it's.." "Yeah? What about it?" I looked down at her, with a deeply confused expression.

"I LOVE THIS SONG TOO!" she laughed out. I should've know, as I listened to the music. I mean she is a girl and all, but come on! This song.

"Ulquiorra? Do you not like this song?" OH MY GOD! The pout! Please stop!! I scratched my head and laughed, "No. I like it. Honestly."

I let go of my breathe when she giggled and continued dancing. "Well come on then! Dance with me!" I laughed along with her, as she took my hands and placed then on her hips.

Pathetic reitoushokuhin kaitou

"Do you know who this is by Ulquiorra?" she gazed up at me, never seizing the rhythmic pattern of her hips.

"No, I don't, sorry Orihime."

hakanai dake daro kitanai dake daro minikui dake daro oodoburu  
amai Pathetic aoi Pathetic guroi Pathetic

"Well, I do! It's by Dir en Grey! I saw them once. It was soo cool...oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I'm talking waaayy too much." "No, it's fine, besides it's in your nature to talk too much." I laughed when she gently slapped my arm.

kokonotsu mitsugo no SHOWTIME

"Why do you think they're talking about nine quadruplets?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to reply to that particular question.

Handy hozonshokuhin kaifuu  
osanai dake daro kawaii dake daro hageshii dake daro mein disshu

I closed my eyes, letting myself get drunk off the rythm.

akai Handy aoi Handy kuroi Handy  
kokonotsu yotsugo no SHOWTIME

"Hey Ulquiorra?" I opened my eyes, and looked down, "Yeah Orihime?". She starting blushing and looked down at my buttons, "There aren't anymore surprises, are there?"

I was going to say no, when suddenly the music stopped as the door busted open.

In came several sillouetes.

"Orihime, we're here to get you! Come on lets go!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: The lyrics are Dir en Grey's "Umbrella" a frickin' amazing song

Who are the unknown sillouetes? What are the arrancars going to do? Is the party stopped short? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. ONE TWO THREE! ROCK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the lyrics used in this story. Thank you

Yeah one of the reviews guessed it. But what is Orihime gonna do?

AaBb= Grimmjow

AaBb= Luppi

**AaBb**= Ulquiorra

_**AaBb**_= Grimmjow and Luppi

_**AaBb**_= All three

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I heard Grimmjow growl, Orihime gasped, and Aizen smirk. I forget what I did, but I do remember my sarcastic remark. "Kurosaki? What are you doing here?"

None of us could say a word before Gin, the dumbass as he was, leaped at the shinigami with a very revealing uniform. "RANGIKU! I knew you'd come. Now...take off your uniform.", he said in a very annoyed sounding tone, "This is a party for god sake!"

I didn't know if it was just me, but I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"Well. Answer his question, god damn shinigami.", Grimmjow sounded ..holy shit! Calm for once!

"...", none of the shinigami party looked like they were gonna talk, until the little black haired midget spoke.

"We got this invitation thing, saying we were requested at a party or something. That's why."

Turning my head, I saw Aizen cover his mouth as he chuckled, then ask, "Where's Momo, Captian Hitsuguya?"

It was quite impossible for anyone, but I heard the little white haired midget mumble a string of curses.

"Umm....Kurosaki-kun.", Orihime spoke up, with a hint of frustration.

"ORIHIME! Why are you standing with these damn Arrancars? Get over here, now please.", Stupid strawberry as if she was gonna listen to him.

"Kurosaki-k...I mean, Ichigo....no. These _'ARRANCARS'_,", I winced at the venom in her voice, "are my only friends and family, since I wasn't important enough for you! Do you know how LONG I waited?! How much I hoped you'd show up, to snatch me off my feet and rescue me?"

Kurosaki stood with his head bent in shame, "Orihime, I'm sor..." "NO! You can't be sorry now! You don't know what I did, and if it wasn't for these amazing people,", she motioned to all of us, " I'd be dead! So you can stay if _YOU'D_ like, but don't try to rescue something that's already been saved."

I smirked as Orihime walk over to me again, after bitch-slapping the damn strawberry.

"Now, can we please keep partying? I need a drink. Can you get me one Yammi? Thanks!" the shinigami party was probably surprised to see the innocent Inoue drink, but I didn't have a second thought before chanting along with all the other Arrancars. "Chug, chug, chug! WOOO!". Just because she's a girl did not mean she couldn't drink.

"Hey Orihime?" I nudged her.

"Yeah? What's up?" "Umm, I need to go onstage now so, I'll be back in like 5 minutes, 'kay?"

I nudged Grimmjow, Luppi *Yeah in my fiction he's still alive, 'cause I loves him*, and Yammi and motioned them to the stage.

We all walk through the Arrancar crowd to the stage, where Tousen threw Grimmjow the microphone. "All right, enough with the sappy reunion. Gin! For damn sake! GET A ROOM!", I chuckled, along with everyone, as Gin giggled and the "Rangiku" person cursed.

"Okay, Orihime-chan....this song goes out to you. We all love you with our hearts....er.....whatever. But, we love you."

After Grimmjow finished talking, I started playing my guitar.

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

I looked down at Orihime, only to feel terrible about choosing this song to play.

She was looking down at her arm, the one with the scars. Tears, they were there again, begging to come out.

But the show must go on. So I didn't take my eyes off her.

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

I smiled as she started swaying with the music, she was amazingly beautiful with her relaxed smile.

she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

I took my microphone and began singing again with Grimmjow, casting a smile down to Orihime, as she sang the chorus with us.

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

it's the way that he makes you feel.

it's the way that he kisses you.

it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

pretty girl... pretty girl...

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.

it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love...

She clapped with everyone else, as I stepped off stage and handed the guitar to some weak Arrancar.

"What did you think Hime-chan?" I asked nervously, because I was eager to find out what she thought of me playing a guitar, AND singing back-up vocals.

"Well, Ulquiorra, if you _MUST_ know," she glanced at me with a mischievous look in her eyes, "IT WAS AMAZING!"

A long, awkward silence later, we looked back up to the stage, as a slightly drunk Aizen-sama spoke.

"Alright...*hiccup*..ya'll this is Momo!,", we laughed as he threw his arm, holding a plastic cup around a black haired girls shoulders, "And...*hiccup* we're goin' to go screw! So...*hiccup* HAVE FUN KIDS! DO ANYTHING I'D DO!", we laughed even harder. Who'd have thought a drunk Aizen-sama would be funny?!

I didn't laugh when I heard him say this though: "'Specially you, Ulquiorra! Have fun with Orhime, or whatever. *BURP* Go' night!", I was in shock while a drunk couple walked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OH SHIZ! What's gonna happen next?!

The song is "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult, to anyone who didn't know.

Plz review I love hearing from you :D also to anyone who likes Ouran High School Host Club, I'm attempting an off story fan fic, will never happen in the story so, yeah.

Luvs Meo ^___^ DEATH TO ICHIHIME!! XD


	5. What does it mean by 'Get a Room'

Let me start out by saying: Thank you for all the wonderful comments!

I have had at least 3 or 4 people complain about the characters being too OUT of character. That is only because this is my imagination. They can be however they are. Shortening the lengthy explaination, the Arrancars open up to Orihime after she decides they're the better option to stay with. So that is why they smile and all.

So yeah.....sigh

Ogichi: What's the matter Eri?

Me: OMG! YOU'RE ALIVE!!

Ogichi: Well yeah......umm what am I doing here?

Me: *sadistic smile* hehehehehehe.....

Ogichi: WHAT TH.....

Me: *drags Ogichis' body off to my photo room* Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Luppi: *sigh* Since Eri-chan is gone, I will post her disclaimer. She does NOT own any of the lyrics, or characters mentioned in this fanfiction, like me! Ogichi as well.......so yeah, enjoy.

* * *

I looked over at Orihime to see her mouth is as wide as mine.

"Umm...Ulquiorra.", she looks down as she turns to me.

"Hmm?", I sent a questioned look as I bent down to her level.

"Do you mind....,", she glanced up to the stage, blushing, "if I sang a song?"

Not to sound extremely ga-ga mushy, but she was unbelieveably adorable.

"Not at all! I'm sure everyone else would love it!", I patted her on the head, giving her the type of smile a father would give his infant child when the boy made his first mistake. "But what are you going to sing Hime?"

"Umm....,", it appeared that question was still on her mind as well, as she proceeded to walk up onto the stage.

"Alright, everyone, settle down. Since Gin and Rangiku seem to be busy....", Tousen looked at the couple basically having sex in a corner, "I'll be the announcer the rest of the night, unless the entertainer is willing to shut you all up. Please welcome, Inoue Orihime!"

I pushed my way to the front, just in case, you know, she past out or something. But once I was in the front, I gave her a sweet, sincere smile and thumbs up.

She gave me thumbs up back, then looked back as Yammi adjusted him self on the drum stool to give him the thumbs up too.

Luppi came on stage and nodded to Orihime, who nodded back to him. She stood in front of the microphone, adjusted it, and began to clear her throat to sing.

When she began, her voice was an angels'. Only way more sexier, plus some rock in there. HA!

_I feel the salty waves come in_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

We all hooted as she moved her free hand down her torso, it was way too sexy.

_And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win_

_There's a haze above my TV_

_That changes everything I see _

_And maybe if I continue watching _

_I'll lose the traits that worry me_

_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_

She bent down into a crouching position and smiled at me. My heart was racing a million miles per second as I smiled back at her.

_Stop there and let me correct it _

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_And I'll admire your expensive taste _

She pointed her head to the left and I glanced over to the area she had motioned to. It was Ogichi.

I looked back up to the stage and saw her giving me a thumbs up. I knew what she was saying.

Plan Get-Everyone-Laid-Tonight was now in affect.

_And who cares divine intervention _

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea _

_So catch me up on getting out of here _

I pushed through the crowd to Ogichi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Ogichi!", I yelled over Orihimes' singing.

"Hey Ulquiorra! How's it been?" (Umm...He's like a frickin' arrancar ssoo...he's at the pary too...Ogichi is :D)

"Um....well....okay I guess, but this Ichigo guy keeps hitting on Orihime.", I motioned to Ichigo, who was fucking pouting in a corner.

"HA! Well......he is sorta a cutie.....lemme guess. You want me to hook up with him?", I smiled and shrugged.

Ogichi laughed and patted me on the back, saying 'Later' as he began to trudge through the mob-like crowd to the poor red-headed bitch-boy.

_Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time _

_We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine _

_And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines _

_But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside_

_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_

Orihime glanced at the albino and red-head walking out of the room and smiled to herself. 'There ya go Ogichi' she mentally chuckled.

_Stop there and let me correct it _

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face _

_and I'll admire your expensive taste _

_And who cares divine intervention _

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective _

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up on getting out of here _

She motioned with her finger for me to come closer to the stage, which I reluctantly did so.

_More to the point, I need to show _

_How much I can come and go_

_Other plans fell through_

_And put a heavy load on you _

_I know there's no more that need be said _

_When I'm inching through your bed _

_Take a look around instead and watch me go _

_Stop there and let me correct it _

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective _

_You come along because I love your face _

I sighed as Orihime gently caressed my pale as snow face.

_and I'll admire your expensive taste_

_And who cares divine intervention _

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective _

_But leaving now would be a good idea _

_So catch me up on getting out of here _

_It's not fair, just let me perfect it _

_Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive _

_'cause seeing clear would be a bad idea _

_Now catch me up on getting out of here _

_So catch me up I'm getting out of here _

Orihime took a big leap of the stage and flung herself into my arms.

"What did you think Ulqui?" Orihime bounced up and down in my, which made making chuckle under me breath.

"Well if you MUST know 'Hime," I eyed her, mockingly, "It was really amazing."

"Thanks!", she bounced up and down, making me full out laugh, as some person stepped onstage to say something un-important.

Except.....

"ULQUIORRA GET A ROOM!!", I glanced up to see Grimmjow drunk standing on stage, yelling incoherent things. 'Oh god.' was all I could think.

While I was blushing, I could feel Orihime shake from giggling. Meaning my face must have looked hilarious.

Then I heard a small 'hm'. "What is it Orihme?", I questionly looked down at her.

"What does 'Get a room' mean?", innocently asking.

*SWEATDROP!*

* * *

Well yep thats the long awaited chapter, schools been hella busy and is p. me OFF!

Anatomy OH Anatomy you are my ONLY friend lol Dissecting dead minks poor minks little friends.

*le sigh*

Well hope you like review plz,, or mild flames....just not harsh....bad break up -.-


	6. Dance Dance!

So...

Downloaded "Pretty Rave Girl" by I Am X-Ray, and I swear to BUDDHA!!!

...This song should be the next song Ulqui sings to Orihime, but ...nvm spoiler :D

Anywho, 'bout to introduce my character....doesn't has a name yet, but. Her name I've picked is Egao and that's supposed to mean smiling face or something :D just like me XD She's gonna be singing with some other characters!

Like..okay only Ogichi.. but w/e

So enjoy and post a review if you'd like at the end!

3 DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Bleach nor its characters or scene setting. I also do not own the lyrics to the song in this fiction. If I did own Bleach it would be WAY more hentai-ish and more smut XD ....you don't want to know what would happen if I owned Naruto XD

Luppi:...

Wonderweiss:......

Me: WHAT?!

Luppi:...you're disgusting *shakes head*

Wonderweiss: UHHG!!! *nods head in agreement*

Me: Well...SCREW YOU GUYS!

Luppi: PFFT! Like you wouldn't enjoy it!

Wonderweiss: OHE!!! *claps hands happily*

Me: *dead*

* * *

"Well...umm.........you see...", I couldn't quite bring myself to tell her what that vulgar phrase meant.

"Nevermind that, damnit! MOVE!", a loud, bubbly screamed bursted from behind us.

"Uhnggg.....OHHHV!", I couldn't help myself as I palm-slapped my face. 'Why are they here...I can understand Luppi, but HER!' Not Egao!

"Orihime, 'get a room' means to...MMMPH!!!", the orange-ette and teal highlighted, 5 ft female arrancar thrashed around as both of her boyfriends, Luppi and Wonderweiss, quickly covered her mouth. I couldn't help but stiffle a chuckled.

"It's nothing, like I said before 'Hime. Now you wanna dance?", I kneeled and presented my hand to her, formally of course.

"YEAH!", she laughed grabbing my hand and placing it on her curvaceous, sexy...GOD!....hip.

"Egao, are we going to go sing a song or not?", an electronic sounding voice buzzed by my ear.

"What about you and that strawberry kid?! I thought you guys were going to do the dirty dirty, and do NOT deny it!", Egao smirked, causing Ogichi to blush, "Deny what?! We weren't doing anything!", the angry albino shreaked. "Yea you were! Me, Lup, AND Wonder all saw it," she shouted back, then began making explicit noises, containing the names "Shiro" and "Ichi".

"WHAT THE FUCK EVER!! Now come on, Ichi's in here and your boyfriends seem as bored as an old man with out viagra!", the albino hollow chuckled.

"Righty-o Shiro!" Egao replied, bouncing along his side up to the stage.

"Alright all you drunkies and junkies! We're about to go gangster style! So prepare yourselfs!", Shiro shouted as he readied his turn-table.

Egao took her spot in front of the main mic and began to sing once the very first bass beat was heard.

**Lifeline  
Call in the cavalry  
Uh, tonight  
You're makin' it so hard to breathe**

Egao grabbed her throat and pretended to be suffocating.

**Every time, you wrap your arms around me**

Then she began hugging herself on stage, licking her lips at Luppi and Wonderweiss.

**Breakdown  
Girl, you know I'm feelin' you  
There's no sound**

**Except for when our bodies move  
What have I got myself into?**

Ogichi put his finger in front of his lips, signaling silence

**Girl you make me feel like I'm walkin' into danger  
(mmm… but I don't really care)  
Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger  
(And I want you to take me there)**

mmm… I think I'm ready for it  
Girl you know I can't ignore it  
Step on the gas let's floor it  
Everything you want and more, cause  
Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger

Right now  
My heart is beating out my chest

Ogichi and Egao grabbed a fistful of this shirt at their chest, mimicking something like a heart attack and an orgasism.

**Goin' down  
Yeah I'm the one that does you best  
Round and round**

When Ogichi moved his hips in a very seducing round-about, I looked over to where he had slyly pointed to see Ichigo basically frisking himself in a corner.

**You're makin' me obsessed, got one request**

Egao held up one finger and pointed at Wonderweiss and Luppi. Glancing, at them, I saw them grinding each other while touching themselves. 'For her delight I supposed.', I chuckled at the thought.

**Lay back  
Let me take the driver's seat  
It's a fact  
That you make my life complete  
I'll attack  
You're every fantasy, baby**

Girl you make me feel like I'm walkin' into danger  
(mmm… but I don't really care)  
Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger  
(And I want you to take me there)

**mmm… I think I'm ready for it**

Casually, Ogichi ran a hand down his chest to the crouch of his jeans, smirking when he saw a small opening of blood at Ichigo's nostril.

**Girl you know I can't ignore it  
Step on the gas let's floor it  
Everything you want and more, cause  
Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger**

No I never saw it comin'  
I should be up and running  
Instead of walking right back into danger, danger, danger

Both, Ogichi and Egao, walked off stage to their lovers/ boy-toys, and began teasing the poor souls.

"I feel so bad for all three of them. Don't you Ulqui???", the lovely angel in my arms questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm sorry, because you do know they deserve it.", I chuckled, only to recieve a confused expression from Orihime. I sighed and explained my observations. I wouldn't have dared shown her with my eye, EVERYONE would have seen it then. If that had happened, oohh the lists of payback pranks would never end...

**But you can keep me up all night  
Can't let you out of my sight  
I want another slow dance with a stranger, stranger, stranger**

Girl you make me feel like I'm walkin' into danger  
(mmm… but I don't really care)  
Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger  
(And I want you to take me there)

Girl you make me feel like I'm walkin' into danger  
(mmm… but I don't really care)  
Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger  
(And I want you to take me there)

mmm… I think I'm ready for it

The two singing backstepped to each other and leaned in toward the rest of the audience with their shoulders while giving very seductive looks towards their lovers.

**Girl you know I can't ignore it  
Step on the gas let's floor it**

Apparently, neither one wanted to seem easy anymore, so they motioned with a finger to their boy-toys to get closer, while licking their lips in anticipation.

**  
Everything you want and more, cause  
Girl I think I'm ready for a slow dance with a stranger**

The song ended with Wonderweiss and Luppi nipping and biting the hell out of Egao's neck, and poor little Ichigo was getting molested by Ogichi. Orihime giggled at the site, while some of the other Espada, arrancars, and I doubled over laughing. I guess the sub-shinigami must have noticed, because he grabbed Ogichi's hand and high-tailed the fuck out of the dance hall.

"Well, that was quite interesting! Don't you think so Rangiku?", a sly voice giggled (LIKE OROCHIMARU!!), while another drunken fit of laughter was sprung through out the room. "Right Gin! Now, if that's quite the end of the frisking, I think we should all drink some more, until you're passed out on the floor!", the red-headed, bustious women next to him took a victory stance.

"WWOOOOOO!", a loud roar, with, yes, myself included, cheered.

"Hey Ulquiorra! I know the perfect drinking song! I'll be right back!", Orihime practically dashed on stage and was telling Aaroniero something (will explain why he's the DJ at the end).

I smirked as I saw Aaroniero's shoulders shake, indicating he was laughing at her request. But I knew he'd take it, because Orihime had some how touched a soft spot in his heart, as well as everyone elses'.

"Okay everyone, this is a drinking game that only Hime-chan has heard of. So listen up.", the Kaidea impersonator shouted, then handed Orihime the mic.

"'Kay what you do is, everytime you hear shot in the chorus you drink a shot. Simply, so. LET'S GO!", she screamed, while throwing up a bottle of tequila.

* * *

LOL uumm I love Hannah. She's the inspiration for the drinking game to be continued.

As for Aaroniero being the DJ. I got DJ Hero for christmas and *spoil alert* Daft Punk is one of the DJ's. They wear masks and Aaroniero sorta reminds me of Daft Punk so yeah :| hehehehe.

Read and Review thanks you :D


End file.
